Add. $\dfrac{7}{6} + \dfrac{1}{3} = $
Solution: $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{7}{6}$ $\dfrac{1}{3}$ $+$ $\dfrac{7\times 1}{6\times 1}$ $\dfrac{1\times 2}{3\times 2}$ $+$ $\dfrac{7}{6}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ $+$ $= \dfrac{{7} + 2}}{6} $ $= \dfrac{9}{6}$ $= \dfrac{3}{2}$